


Riptide queen

by TachyonSpeed



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonSpeed/pseuds/TachyonSpeed
Summary: Jasper turns to Lapis to take her mind off of the day’s events. Inspired by the events of “Jail Break”.





	Riptide queen

What a fucking day. First, the nerd pushes all her share of the work on me because she can’t do shit by herself, then I also have to deal with the G-squad. I swear to god she was this close to receiving a headbutt trough her fucking smile. I would have split those teeth wide open… teeth…

“Hnnnrg…”

“Too hard?” Lapis asks, her lips moving on my neck with every word. It’s soothing, just like her hand coursing through my mane. Simply calling it ‘hair’ at this point is a euphemism, just like saying I messed up a little today is a euphemism. There’s no way around it: it was an absolute fuck-up. I’m still thinking about it, so I clearly need more.

“Fuck no. Harder,” is my reply.

She doesn’t indulge me right away though. She never does. She hums for a moment, an air as soft as her voice, leaving a trail of kisses along my jawline. The trail curves downward until it reaches my shoulder. I feel her tongue outlining the marks of a minute ago, the tip of hers fingers gliding around the discolored spots of skin on my back and all at once her teeth and nails sink right back into my flesh. She’s in a generous mood today.

“Fuuuuu—” I begin, the rest lost in a silent exhale. It hurts so good. Just as the jolt of pain dissipates, I hear myself mutter “Harder.”

“You’re in a feisty mood tonight,” she purrs, looking up at me. “Too bad I don’t feel like it right now.”

That’s a lie. A flat out lie. A lie as obvious as her fucking grin and she’s aware of it too. The brat knows that I can’t read her for shit except when she wants me to. She wants to play, wants to hear me beg and I certainly can’t simply make her do what I want, not with my hands tied to my ankles behind my back. I’m just a big useless pile of flesh, sitting on a mattress too hard and creaky to sleep on. It does the job for what we’re doing though. Since she’s straddling my leg I could probably topple her by squirming somehow, but that wouldn’t help me much.

“Go to hell Lapis, you want this as much as I do.”

That certainly won’t help much either, but with her perky tits brushing against my own breasts, my mind is going blank.

“Tsk tsk, such a foul mouth. That is no way to ask for a favor now, is it?”

I could capitulate to her, act like the good little pet she wants me to be. I would receive all the little treats, get all the biting I want. That’s taking the easy way out, though, and I’m not one to go down that road. I may be tied up, but I’m still the one in charge here.

“Fuck you. I said harder.”

For a moment, I see hear eyes gleaming like mirrors and my reflection in it, looking back at myself with a savage smile. Lapis tries to look angry, and succeeds to a certain extent, but she cannot completely conceal the impish grin beneath it. Alright not really, she genuinely looks angry and normally that would probably scare the shit out of me; there’s a storm in her you don’t want to wake. However, right now it’s only a facade. I can guess from the sudden wetness between her legs. Shit, that’s probably worse. What have I gotten myself into.

“As it happens, I have just the thing to fix that language of yours.”

From her bag, she produces a gag. A round little thing filled with holes and connected to leather straps on both sides. Since when does she have that? As soon as I open my mouth to ask, it’s between my teeth and she’s already fastening it behind my neck. The goddamn thing is getting stuck in my hair. She should know better by now. When she loosens it to untangle the mess she made, I naturally yell: “What the—”, but before another sound can come out she pushes the gag right back in. Dead serious, she stares at my with those deep blue eyes of hers. Eyes you could drown into.

“Shut up and stop moving.”

I lose myself in these eyes of hers, drifting away in an endless ocean of blue. God she’s hot. Before I know it, the collar is fixed in place.

“Sorry about that, I got a tad overexcited.”

No shit. My leg is soaking wet.

“I’ve been waiting for a while to use it and you seemed in a particularly bad mood.”

And she understood it meant I needed to to blow off steam. I didn’t say anything yet she can read me like an open book. Or maybe she just wanted to shut me up for once. I don’t see it, but I hear the sound of a slap against my right cheek, then the sharp sting.

“That, that’s your punishment for talking back to me. Now, before we go further, does the gag bothers you or can we keep going like this?”

The sudden shift from severeness to tenderness in her tone confuses me a little, not to mention the sudden slap, but I’m too turned on to refuse her anything right now so I simply nod. Just as quick as the first one, another smack hits my left.

“That, that’s your reward for playing along with my toy.”

Then she cups my chin into her hand and starts kissing me. Or rather, starts kissing the ball between my lips. Either way, she’s feeling damn generous today. Slowly, tenderly at first, but soon it becomes more than that. Her hips begin to grind against my leg, her warm breath fills my mouth with every little moan as she tugs the balls with her teeth. I want to taste her. I want her lips against mine and I want to feel her tongue, but there’s this stupid shitty little piece of plastic in the way. All my I can feel is my own drool dripping down. It should be my lips she’s tugging at, nibbling the soft flesh and the texture of her skin on my tongue, not this smooth piece of crap and its holes. Instinctively my body tries to get closer to hers, longing for the contact of her skin. With every inch I bend forward she takes one back until I’m hunched over as far as my bond will allow, our bodies still apart. Her impish smile is back, for real this time. Fuck. She wasn’t being generous in the slightest bit.

My heart is racing, a low throbbing in my ears. Lapis is right there, barely a foot in front of me. And she’s caressing herself. Her hand is cupped between her legs, the other flowing along the curves of her hip, her waist, slowly creeping up on her breast. There’s nothing I can do, nothing but listen to every gasp and moan as she rocks her hips rock back and forth, nothing but look at every inch of her skin, every movement and muscle contraction bringing her closer and closer to the edge. I can sense her eyes crawling over me, setting my nerves afire as they pass. For a second, our eyes lock and right then I notice, heck I can feel her fingers pinch her nipple as if it were my own. It sends a tremor across my body that wakes a feral appetite in my insides. Her voice fills my head and I know she’s screaming louder just to tease me, but I’m past the point of caring. My entire being is eager for her touch, for anything really. My skin is burning, my hands sweaty and every muscle tense against the rope and I know I’m pulling too hard because it hurts now but at least it’s something. I want to scream at her, tell her to stop screwing around and start screwing me. So I do, only there’s little more than drool and unintelligible sounds coming out of my mouth.

“Sounds like you’re trying to say something, Jasper. Maybe you’re too hot?” she asks, plucking a bead of sweat off my stomach. In my current state it’s all it takes to send a shiver trough my spine. It gives me goosebumps all over, every inch of skin in high alert, itching for more. She leans closer, her hand hovering over my breast, my stomach, my inner thigh… I bite into the gag as hard as possible and it’s all I can do to repress a whimper. Between us, the distance verging on nothing is maddening.

At long last the warmth of her hand covers my center. A moment of pure bliss. Her body finally settled against mine, the smell of her hair filling my nose and her fingers sliding into my slit. I savor every second of it, taking in all the little details: every nibble along my neck, the softness of her lips and the sharpness of her teeth; every breath she exhales on my skin, their rhythm, sound and heat; and every touch, the light scraping of her nails on my back and the slow thrust of her fingers inside me. Harder.

“Mine,” she whisper.

Her fingers accelerate and her thumb presses against my swollen clit. My whole body trembles at the pressure building inside me. Lapis’ tongue flicks over the erect tip or my breast, her nails rake my side making me draw a deep, shuddering breath. I’m about to climax as her teeth encase the tip of my nipple and—fuck.

I groan. Fuck that hurts. I was so close too. Then again, I’m not exactly far either. I focus on her thumb rubbing my clit, the electricity it sends up my spine, only a little more…

“You’re mine.”

But her bite interrupts me again. Shit, that was way too hard; her clawing is hurting too. I don’t like this one bit. Why did we have to come to this miserable place to begin with. The CTR TV’s high pitched noise, the humming of the air-conditioner, the cheap-ass wallpaper all over: nothing here makes me comfortable. Even the fingers inside me feel alien. This is too much, it has to stop now, right now. I try to say “Malachite, Malachite,” but the safe word comes out distorted by the gag. Holy shit, she can’t understand me. I’m panicking and I try to move but my hands and feet are bound and it hurts, it hurts so bad, everything hurts from every side, I want to stop, I want to go home, I want to leave this place, this fucking room all blurry from the water welling in my eyes. I’m scared, I’m terrified of the bellow of rage leaving her mouth:

“You’re mine now, and I’m never letting you go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thing I did for a JaspisBomb event long ago on Tumblr.   
> Special thanks to Bryman for helping me polish this.


End file.
